


(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 二

by Pretty_Phantom



Series: (唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 [2]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Phantom/pseuds/Pretty_Phantom





	(唐毅×孟少飛) 命運 二

孟少飛一直很想找到兩年前救了自己的那兩個人，然後當面謝謝。說來慚愧，那時候因為場面混亂，再加上痛覺多少影響了辨識能力，他沒能看清那兩位救命恩人的臉。

無奈那個地方沒有監視錄影器，再加上沒有留下名字和其他聯絡資料，簡直大海撈針。

「唉…有個名字也好啊。」

有恩沒報不是他的作風，這件事一直哽在心裡就是覺得怪怪的。

……

「雨也下太大了吧！」

剛從榮恩酒吧臨檢出來就碰到傾盆大雨，而且他還沒帶雨衣或雨傘……真是倒楣。

孟少飛躲在屋簷下，盯著手錶，暗自希望這場雨不要下太久。

不遠處，唐毅也從亞緻俱樂部包廂走出，身後跟著Jack 。

「老闆，」Jack透過玻璃大門，看見外頭下著大雨，於是他轉頭跟唐毅說：「您先在這裡等，我去把車開過來。」

不久，Jack便拿了把雨傘重新回到俱樂部大廳。

「取消之後的行程吧。」他看了外面一眼，覺得這場雨一時半會應該停不了，反正後面的行程取消也不礙事，而且他也累了。

「是。」

就在唐毅要上車時，他再次隨意地看著四周，恰巧看見一道熟悉身影正站在酒吧的入口處，雖然光線暗了些，但他還是認出那個人是誰。

孟少飛頻頻盯著手錶，來回走動。

以唐毅的個性，應該是直接上車走人，管那個見面不到三次的人會怎樣。但他卻停下動作，轉頭要Jack把那隻傘送去給對方。

「那位是，孟警官吧？」Jack有些詫異地看向他的老闆。他跟在後者身邊已經兩年，也熟知對方的脾氣，Jack 從沒想過唐毅會有這樣的舉動……

唐毅挑眉。

「是。」

Jack先把唐毅送進車內，再持傘小跑步到孟少飛所站的地方。

「孟警官。」

「呃……你是唐先生身邊的保鏢吧。」孟少飛沒想到會在這裡看到Jack，「有什麼事嗎？」

「這把傘給你。」

「為什麼？」孟少飛盯著被淋得濕漉漉的紅髮男人，一頭霧水。不管怎麼看，該撐傘的應該是眼前這位。「這也太突然了吧？沒關係，我再等等看。」

Jack忽然一把抓來孟少飛的手，把傘塞在他手中。「你就拿吧，不用還。先走囉！」

孟少飛開口還想說話，但Jack卻已經轉身跑走，只看到對方坐進一輛黑色轎車駕駛座後揚長而去。

他低頭看著那把黑傘，思忖著唐毅的行為到底代表著什麼意思。

……

「他們一個個，都把我的話當耳邊風是吧？」此刻的唐毅臉黑到底，明眼人一看都知道他非常生氣。

他又抓到幫中有一個人偷偷與王坤成有毒品交易。再加上三天前收到消息，說偵三隊現在調查的命案中，死者與行天盟底下的人有關，而且還是因為他最痛恨的東西死去。

從唐國棟時期便開始逐漸斷絕一切跟毒品有關的交易，而行天盟底下的反對浪潮一波接著一波，不外乎是向上層抗議沒有販毒就會少了龐大的收入來源。

雖然唐國棟處理違反幫規的人毫不猶豫，抗議聲音也越來越少，但還是有人受不了誘惑，不怕死。

收入來源減少？那是什麼理由，難道行天盟是靠販毒起家的嗎？

唐毅這輩子最討厭的就是毒品，說什麼也絕對不允許這樣的東西在自己組織裡流竄，必須完全根除。

「阿德。」

「是。」不用唐毅明說，李至德接受到命令後便離開去處理後續的事。

「老闆，孟警官又上門了。」Jack從辦公室外走了進來。「要讓他進來嗎？」

唐毅皺起眉毛，但最後還是點了點頭。

……

「上次謝謝你。」孟少飛將雨傘送上前。一旁的Jack沒有多說，向前收下歸還物。

雖然Jack那時候只說要把傘給他，不必還，沒有提到是否出於個人意願，但孟少飛就是認為是唐毅吩咐的。

因為在那次於西服店的問話，除了接過進貨本以外，他跟Jack可說是完全沒有交集。因為對方都把注意力放在趙立安身上。

倒是唐毅為什麼會這麼好心，他是一點頭緒也沒有。

「孟警官今天來應該不只是還傘這麼簡單吧。」

「對，」孟少飛爽快承認，「依我們確切的證據顯示，死者楊小姐所服用的毒品來源是她的男朋友何成盛所提供。

但何成盛供稱，他是跟一個叫劉偉翰的人購買的……而那個劉偉翰是你們行天盟的人。」

唐毅面無表情。「他的確是我底下的人，但是我們也在找他。」

「你正在『漂白』組織，對吧？」

根據警方得來的消息，行天盟近幾年積極地推動反毒，還有人說，警方能夠破獲多起毒品走私案，有部分都是因為他們的關係。

現在卻發生這樣的事，無疑是重創唐國棟與他的一切努力。

「黑道有很多賺錢的方法，我只是不選那條路。」

唐毅沒有說，也不會說的其中一個的原因是，兩年前和自己救了孟少飛的那個朋友，死在被強迫的服藥過量之下。

那件事發生後，更加深他的決心。

孟少飛盯著眼前說的雲淡風輕的男人……這幾年與行天盟有關的案件的確大幅減少，但他還是不確定真正的原因是什麼。

黑道會想走漂白這條，不外乎就是要以合法掩護非法，亦或者就是真正的想要金盆洗手。

而莫名的，他認為是後者。

如果被麗真姐知道話，應該會被罵的吧。

「你剛才說，你也在找他……」

「他從一個月前就不見人影。」等他得到消息時，劉偉翰已經不見蹤影，就算拷問跟他親近的人，也沒得到什麼有用的資料。

不過Jack已經掌握到相關訊息：劉偉翰正躲藏在某處鄉下。

現在還不抓是要讓他誤以為自己還有希望。

「相信我，我比你們警察更想知道他的去向。」

孟少飛又問了幾個問題，才起身準備離去。他從外套口袋掏出一張名片，遞給唐毅。雖然明知道這樣做不會有什麼用。

「如果你有他的消息的話，請告訴我。」

……

半個月後，劉偉翰滿身是傷地被人送進醫院。等他醒來之後，他向前來偵訊的孟少飛和趙立安承認，死去的楊某所施打的藥品是自己提供的，並且供出他的上線：王坤成。

至於身上的傷怎麼來的，卻是一句也不肯說。

再一個月後，王坤成這條線也被挑掉。不久，國際刑警科的人便告知偵三隊的人，柬埔寨大毒梟陳文浩回來了。

……

為了替幫在六月生日的黃鈺琦慶生，除了值班的石隊長、李麗真及少數幾個隊友，其餘偵三隊等人全聚集在一家日式料理餐廳。

「生日快樂，學妹。」

「生日快樂！」

手上的酒杯彼此輕輕碰撞，獻上最誠摯的祝福。

另一方面，唐毅也踏進這家店，身旁還跟著一個男人。服務生立刻湊向前，將他們帶往一個靠窗的位置。

「真不好意思，讓你破費了。」Andy嘴上雖然說著感到抱歉的話語，但表情卻不是那麼一回事，笑得燦爛。

「你說你想吃啊，剛好我有空。」唐毅拿起茶壺替他倒了杯麥茶。

Andy最近剛失戀，身為好友的自己當然要做一些事情讓對方開心，不過他不可能明說，怕會揭起人家傷疤。

「那我可要點很貴的哦～」

「今天我請客，你想吃什麼盡量點。」

服務生將菜單送上，就在唐毅抬頭應對時，他恰巧看見右前方的其中一桌，有著熟悉的身影，而那人也剛好轉頭，與自己四目相接。

孟少飛稍稍瞪大了眼，但隨即向他點點頭表示招呼，而他也頷首回應，便迅速挪開視線。

那瞬間，兩人心中都跳出同一個念頭：世界也太小了吧！

「學長，你在看什麼？」黃鈺琦順著孟少飛的視線望去，「喔，是唐毅啊。」

眾人聞言，齊刷刷地將視線轉向唐毅那桌。孟少飛驚得要他們不要這麼大喇喇地做這種事。「欸欸欸，拜託不要這樣好嗎！」

幸好唐毅正跟他的朋友有說有笑，沒注意到有『熾熱』的數道視線往自己投射過去。

「抱歉，學長。」黃鈺琦吐舌，「不過他來這裡一點也不奇怪，高級餐廳喔。」

「我知道，只是剛好看到。」孟少飛將視線收回，專注在眼前的美味料理。

「說到這個……」她放低音量，扯著他的袖子要他湊過來些。「旁邊那位應該是他的伴侶吧？」

「伴侶？？？」

「聽說，他在行天盟裡很受歡迎喔，情人很多，而且……」黃鈺琦故作神秘地頓了頓。

孟少飛皺起眉頭，再度抬眸朝那桌看去，他看見那穿著暗紅色襯衫的男人伸手摸了唐毅的臉頰，而後者沒有避開。「而且什麼？」

黃鈺琦直接湊到他耳旁，以氣音說道：「男女不拘。」

「齁呦你們兩個不要再說悄悄話了啦！」趙立安抗議，「等等還要續攤耶，還不快吃！」

孟少飛又再往唐毅方向看了一眼，才拿起筷子。

……

「真的不用送你回家嗎？」

「不用～我還有事情要辦。」Andy見他蹙眉，抬手揉了揉他的眉心笑著說。「今天謝謝你，我都知道哦。」

「那就振作起來，別讓我擔心。」

「你看我哪次失意很久？」

為Andy 招來計程車，並眼看對方上車、遠去之後，唐毅才轉身回到餐廳坐電梯到地下停車場取車。

出了電梯門，他眼角餘光看到孟少飛一個人背著背包，走在靠牆的那側。

突然間，一輛黑色廂型車朝唐毅疾駛而來，匆匆擦過孟少飛的背包，差點撞倒。

「喂，怎麼開車的啊！」

那輛廂型車準確地停在唐毅旁邊，門刷地被拉開，下來兩名黑衣人，不由分說，一人一側地抓住唐毅。

「唐毅！」

見情況不對的孟少飛朝三人奔去，立刻對右邊男子臉頰一拳招呼過去，男子痛得鬆手，但下一秒，孟少飛也被反擊打中腹部。

唐毅趁這個時候攻擊他右邊的男子。

四個人混亂成一團。

眼見同伴還是無法拿下兩人，開車的黑衣男子也下車加入戰局。

寡不敵眾，再加上來者身上都有武器，唐毅的頸項立刻被架了刀子，無法輕舉妄動。而孟少飛也被甩棍再次擊中了肩膀。

「乖乖跟我們走吧。」

被銬上同一副手銬的唐毅及孟少飛被強行塞進黑色廂型車裡。

……

唐毅的臉臭到不行。

是自己太沒有警覺心，以為只是在本邸附近的餐廳吃飯應該沒事，所以沒讓Jack跟著，結果現在就被綁了。

「為什麼只是吃個飯也可以這麼倒楣啊……」孟少飛嘀咕著。

「閉嘴！」坐在後方的黑衣人怒道。

孟少飛翻了白眼。

「綁了警察你們會很麻煩的。」唐毅冷冷地說。

「你管好你自己吧！」

外面開始下起大雨，就像被綁的兩人，此刻糟透的心情。

To be continued.


End file.
